


I’m a sucker for you.

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Food Kink, Kinktober, Lollipops, M/M, Object Insertion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Billy keeps eating all the Halloween candy Steve bought for the trick or treaters, so he comes up with an idea to get him to stop.





	I’m a sucker for you.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just popped into my head while I was watching TV and I just had to get it out. Hope you guys like it.

It was a few days before Halloween night and right now Steve was in his car driving home. 

He had a grocery bag with two bags of candy. One that has mainly chocolates and another that has all lollipops. 

Now Steve has bought candy a week ago but he had to buy more since Billy kept on taking some, even though Steve kept on telling him that those were for trick or treaters, but Billy only rolled his eyes at him and kept on taking some anyway.

So when Steve gets home, he’s going to do something that might have Billy think twice before taking anymore candy.

~~~~~~~~~

When he gets to the house, he goes to the door with the shopping bag in his hand and unlocks it to go inside. 

After he puts his keys on a small table by the door, he calls out to Billy. “Dude I’m back, are you still in the bedroom!”

“In the living room!” Billy calls back and Steve starts to head over there. In the living room he sees Billy sitting on the couch wearing a light blue robe and enjoying a bag of fun size m&ms. 

He was watching this black and white gangster film, chuckling a little bit at the violence that was happening on the screen. “I thought I said not to eat anymore of the candy while I was gone.”

“Well I seemed to have to forgot.” Billy says with a grin and finishes the rest of the M&Ms by tilting the bag up and pouring the last of them into his mouth. Steve sighs and puts the grocery bag on the table. “You’re a pain in the ass.”

“But you still love me.” Billy says with a smirk and Steve rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I wonder why.” 

“Because I’m adorable.”

“Yes...until you open your mouth.”

“You love it when my mouth is open.” Billy says while giving a dirty grin and winking at Steve. Okay, now is one of the those times to shut Billy up, he was going to wait a little bit, but now Billy has him a little riled up. 

Steve takes the remote off the coffee table and turns off the TV. “Hey I wasn’t finish watching that, you dick.”

“You can watch it later.”

“It won’t come on later.” Billy nearly whines. “Then I’ll buy the tape for it so you can watch it later, but for now just let me have this.” 

“Have what?”

Steve sits on the couch near Billy and pulls him close by the robe and kisses him hard. He gets his tongue in Billy’s mouth, making the blonde moan a little. 

“This.” Steve whispers in his ear when they pull apart and Billy shivers a little. “Wanna try something new.”

“What?” 

“It’s a surprise.” Billy glares at him a bit. “This better be a good surprise.”

“Don’t worry, it is. Now after this, I hope you follow the no eating candy rule until after Halloween.” 

Before Billy could question him, Steve unties the robe Billy is wearing and starts to slide it off his body. “A little help.” Steve says and Billy nods. 

The blonde takes his arms out of the sleeves and puts the robe on the couch arm. He was completely naked while Steve was fully dressed, he wasn’t even wearing his boxers. 

“You’re getting a little too comfortable walking around only in a robe.” 

“Well you always complain I’m wearing too many tight clothes when you wanna fuck me.”

“Touché.” 

Steve takes the grocery bag off coffee table and takes out the pack of lollipops. “Okay there’s green apple, blue raspberry, cherry and lemon. Witch flavor do you want?” 

Billy seemed a little confused at this. “What?”

“Witch flavor do you want?”

“Um...I guess cherry.” Steve nods and opens the package. He digs around until he finds the cherry one. He then takes out a green apple one for himself. 

Steve unwraps the cherry and puts it near Billy’s mouth. “Suck on that for a bit.” Billy opens his mouth and accepts the treat. Steve gets off the couch to kneel on the floor in front of Billy.

Steve then grabs Billy’s legs and brings them to his chest and makes him scoot his ass off the sofa a bit.

“Steve what-“ Billy doesn’t finish what he’s about to say because he gasp when he feels his cheeks spread and Steve’s tongue on his tight hole. 

Steve makes sure to press his tongue against his entrance while he licks him, that way it opens up easily when Steve is done. 

“Jesus Christ.” Billy moans and then he whines when Steve presses his tongue harder on his hole, but it doesn’t go in. 

Steve kisses the tight, pink entrance, before sucking on it a little. He then gives a light teasing lick and Billy feels like he’s going to choke on his lollipop. 

Steve then spits on it a little and pushes the saliva inside with one fingering, he grins as Billy’s needy hole clenches onto his finger. 

Steve takes it out and Billy whimpers at the lost. “Perfect.” Steve says and then reaches up to take the lollipop out of Billy’s mouth. 

“Ready for the surprise?” He ask with a cheeky smile. “J-Just get on with it before I kick your ass.” 

Steve smirks, but nods. He focuses on Billy’s pink hole for a moment before putting the lollipop on it. “Oh my god.” Billy gasp and Steve smirks some more before getting the sucker in him.

“H-Holy crap.” 

Steve gives it a twist and rub’s Billy’s inside with it. “What do you think baby?”

“I think you’re evil, but fuck, don’t stop.” Billy says while panting a little. Steve thrust it in and out of Billy a couple of times and gets it deeper. 

He then suddenly stops moving it. “S-Steve, please keep g-going.” 

“In a minute, love.” Steve let’s the lollipop sit inside Billy, while he grabs the green apple one and unwraps it. 

He puts it in his mouth and sucks on it, making sure it gets wet. While he sucks on it, he grabs the lollipop in Billy and starts moving it again. 

Then he takes it out and puts it aside on the table. He’ll wipe and disinfect the whole table later. 

Steve takes the candy out his mouth and puts it to Billy’s hole. “You’re going to taste so sweet after this baby.” 

Billy moans when the sucker goes in and Steve pulls the lollipop to the side of his rim, making the hole gape a little. 

“F-Fuck, St-Steve.” Billy whines and Steve rubs his hole a little bit with a finger to get him even more desperate. 

Steve gets it deeper so it hits his prostate and Billy shivers when it does. Steve pulls it out a little and watches the pinker rim stretch around it. 

Steve pushes it back in and his hole goes tight. “You should see your hole, baby. Getting so loose and red. So pretty.”

“Steve” Billy whines and blushes from Steve’s words. Steve takes the lollipop out and watches his hole clench on air. 

Steve puts it aside with the other one and bends his head down to lick Billy’s hole. 

Billy’s hole is now sweet with bit of tartness to it and it’s one of the best things Steve’s tasted. He grips Billy’s asscheeks and gets his tongue deeper. 

He eats him out like he’s starving and he listens to the needy and desperate noises Billy is making. 

Steve keeps licking and grabs onto Billy’s dick. Billy shouts a little when he starts to jerk him off until he comes. 

Steve gives one more lick before lifting his head. Billy is panting a bit and coming off his high. 

“Holy shit.” He sounds out of breath and his eyes are a bit wide. 

“Hopefully that will keep you out of the candy until after Halloween.” 

Billy gives a big grin. “Are you kidding me? If eating the candy gets me that, then I’m going to keep doing it.” Billy then reaches over and takes the cherry sucker then puts it in his mouth. 

“Going to have to think of something better to keep me from eating the candy.” He says while smirking around the stick to the sucker. 

Steve just sighs and decides to just hide the sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Feel free to leave some


End file.
